


She’s My Valentine

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: A moment where Carol and Therese spend the February holiday.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 41





	She’s My Valentine

“Can I get this boxed, please?” 

Carol pointed at her creamy white sauce penne pasta dish she ordered for tonight’s dinner. 

“Certainly.”

The waiter nodded before glancing at Therese, who only ate half of her medium-rare sirloin steak.

“Would you like a box, too?”

“No, thank you.”

The waiter left.

Carol picked up the sterling silver heart pendant she wore around her neck and kissed the base of it, which was outlined with real rubies and white diamonds. A Valentine’s Day gift from Therese. 

“This is lovely.”

She now reached across the pink cloth table to take Therese’s hand in hers; rubbing her acrylic thumb against the young woman’s knuckles. Therese stared back at her with a smile.

They leave the restaurant and head home. Carol puts away the pasta leftovers in the fridge with Therese gazing down at her own gift she had left on the dining room table. Carol bought her a spa kit that included a wooden brush, loofah, hand massager, lotion-scented slippers, shower gel, and foot file. Therese took the the shower gel bottle and unscrewed the cap to take a whiff of the fresh fragrance of lavender.

“Would you like some pink wine, my dear?” Carol was holding up the bottle above the parted fridge door.

“Yeah, fill me,” Therese answered.

They sat together in the living room with the TV on mute with the weather forecast flashing onscreen, clinking their champagne glasses gently before sipping. Carol slipped one hand around Therese’s hipbone and tugged her playfully to move closer.  
Therese scooted over and leaned for a kiss. Carol cocked her head slightly, pressing her lips against hers. They both tasted fruity from the wine. Therese bit Carol’s bottom lip.


End file.
